1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the cleaning of xeriscape gravel utilizing a mobile mechanical cleaner to allow for an on-site process. It is a rotating auger screen assembly with a means of receiving a rotating force. Xeriscape gravel is collected from the site and loaded into a gravity flow chute which feeds it into a receiving chamber where it is picked up by the rotating auger screen assembly and fed through the cleaning chamber where dirt and debris fall through the screen for disposal and on to the discharge chamber where the cleaned xeriscape gravel is collected and returned to the site. The entire device can be sized to facilitate accessing most areas of residential and commercial properties without difficulty and screen can be easily changed to accommodate cleaning of varied sizes of xeriscape gravel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Previous efforts to clean xeriscape gravel has been labor intensive and marginally effective either using a handheld shaker screen box cleaning very small quantities or using a front end loader device and dumping the xeriscape onto a larger screen to allow some of the dirt and debris to filter through. Both systems have only partially cleaned the gravel in a single process. Currently, xeriscape gravel is not often commercially cleaned due to the time required, the quality of cleaning and the labor costs associated. Rather the gravel is collected and hauled to a landfill and the property owner buys new gravel to replace it at significant cost.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,054,506; Name of Patentee—Shakeri; Date of Patent—Oct. 8, 1991: A rock and gravel cleaner is disclosed. The rock and gravel cleaner includes a tank having a frame, a water heater connected to the tank, a motor containing an idler pulley arrangement and a fan belt, and a revolving cylinder having a reel at each end revolves via the energy transported from the motor to the reel by the fan belt so that the cylinder revolves on the frame.
This device is intended to extract oil and other pollutants utilizing hot water spray into a hollow screened tube and collecting said extraction for recycling of the oil rather than for the purpose of cleaning the gravel or rock for recycling. This is not a mobile device and would not be appropriate for the cleaning of commercial or residential xeriscape gravel.